


Heart and Trust

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Adult Participants, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demisexual Obi-Wan, Knotting, M/M, Omega Qui-Gon, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con (Unsuccessful), Rimming, Smut, consent matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has been hurt by an alpha before. Why in the name of the Force should he put his trust in the tiny redhaired child who was simply a matter of years away from becoming an alpha too?





	Heart and Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



> I enjoy SWModdy's tumblr very much, and saw their request for A/B/O Quiobi for Christmas. Thank you for writing so many stories that involve Obi-Wan dying; I always have hope for darkness when I see you've written. Have some hurt/comfort and fluff (if I can pull it off) as thanks, and Merry Christmas.

 

“No.”

“ _Qui-Gon,_ ” Tahl hissed, “he's just a little boy! How can you see those tear-filled eyes and just _walk away_?”  
Qui-Gon scowled at his dearest friend, wishing she could just _understand._ “You can see the birthmark on his forehead as well as I can. _Never again._ ”

“Not all alphas are like Xanatos,” Tahl whispered, looking just a little hurt. “Initiate Kenobi cannot help the gender he was born into.”

Qui-Gon certainly didn't mean to hurt his alpha friend, and felt a twinge of guilt as he looked away from the spiraling birthmark on her own forehead. “There needs to be respect for a Master-Padawan relationship to work. A teenage alpha will never be able to respect an omega master—”

“Give him a chance.”

“No.”

And that was that.

Except Bandomeer happened, and then it wasn't.

 

* * *  
  


“He didn't just refuse and throw me over his shoulder and  _leave._ He just...  _left_ me there. He wasn't coming back. He didn't even think I'd come home.” Obi-Wan twisted his fingers together, not looking up, unable to bring himself to see the bandages on Tahl's face.

He didn't know why he was opening up to her. She'd prodded a bit, kept warming his soul until the hurt just dribbled out.

“I need to tell you a story, Obi-Wan,” the woman told the fourteen-year-old. “Qui-Gon had a Padawan before you, named Xanatos. You met him a year ago on Bandomeer. He, too, was alpha. As the years went on, he became more confident in his superiority to just about everyone. He was alpha, from a rich family, nobility, even, and he was convinced that made him deserve more than others. That others were not worthy of his respect. Especially not Qui-Gon, who was only good enough to be bred, and  _certainly_ not to train an elite alpha.”

Obi-Wan's gaze snapped up to her face, and he felt horrified. How could  _anyone_ treat Qui-Gon that way? He was brave, and good, and Obi-Wan wanted so desperately to just be  _enough._

“Xanatos was twenty when he and Qui-Gon took a mission to his homeplanet. Qui-Gon was poisoned, sent into an induced heat, and instead of guarding him, protecting him, Xanatos tried to force him.”

Obi-Wan's mouth went dry, and then  _fury_ flooded his veins.

Cool fingers touched his elbow. “I know, Obi-Wan. Easy. He did not succeed. Qui-Gon managed to fend him off and escape, but Xanatos left the Order, and Qui-Gon did not see him again until Bandomeer.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Qui-Gon is a man filled with fear.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don't understand. How can so powerful a man be afraid?”  
“Everyone experiences fear, Obi-Wan. But sometimes we hold on to it, refuse to let it go. Keep it close and refuse to heal. That fear leads to unintended cruelty, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon, if he was thinking clearly, would never have hurt you so. Never would have left a child alone and abandoned. But Qui-Gon, caged in his own mind and braced for a betrayal that he is convinced will come? He can be very cruel.”

“What did I do?” Obi-Wan asked, swiping the back of his hand against his nose, not wanting to admit to the silent tears that slipped down his cheeks. “Why would he think I would be like  _that—_ like  _Xanatos_ ?”

“Because of the fear he refuses to let go of, Obi-Wan. You haven't done anything. You are a bright light, and you have the potential to be a stunning knight. But Qui-Gon's fear means he can only see you as an alpha.”

“Why did he take me then?” Obi-Wan whispered, afraid of the answer.

Tahl shook her head. “I don't know, Little One. Maybe because he wants to escape his fear, and just doesn't quite know how.”

Obi-Wan considered it, then swore, in his heart of hearts, that Qui-Gon Jinn would know the loyalty of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan was not going to allow any more fear-based attacks to drive him away.

_I'm staying. I will be a knight. I will prove I am not Xanatos._

_I am worth your time, my Master._

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to go to the healers, but this time the discomfort was far too terrible.

At least Bant was in, so he wouldn't have to try to explain this to someone else.

He finished describing his symptoms, though surely Bant could see half of them for herself, the shaking, the sweating, the severe discomfort and agitation.

“You're in a rut, Obi-Wan,” Bant explained to the nineteen-year-old.

Obi-Wan gave her a  _look._ “This is my third one. I know what a rut is. I managed both of them just fine, but this one is much, much  _worse,_ it feels like something is being shredded inside me.”

“You managed—? Obi-Wan, you haven't been with an omega?”

“No.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Is this because of your crush on Qui-Gon?”  
“It's not a crush.”  _Two years and it's only strengthening._ “And  _yes._ ”

Bant shook her head. “That's not safe, Obi-Wan. Your body is warning you. In the developmental stages, if you refuse to relieve your rut with a variety of omegas, you're going to end up  _bound_ to the one you're pining for. Find someone your age who you don't hate, have a casual liaison, then move on with your life. If Qui-Gon is ready someday, then you'll still be able to woo him. Keep refusing now, and you won't have the chance to woo anyone else later. Your body just won't let you.”

“You don't get it,” Obi-Wan growled. “I'm  _aware._ I watched the developmental vids  _too,_ I know how to take care of my body so it doesn't end up stunted. I  _tried._ It didn't work.”

“Didn't work—? Didn't work  _how_ ?” Bant sounded worried now, the healer in her concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I picked someone I don't hate, someone who was interested in sharing a night and moving on. We got all ready, and then I couldn't go through with it. I left, feeling  _humiliated,_ and we haven't talked about it since.”

“Your body didn't function, or you chickened out?”  
“I didn't  _chicken out._ I thought I might throw up on him,” Obi-Wan snapped. “I did  _not_ want to do it. If it means I must have sex with Qui-Gon Jinn or never at all the rest of my life, then  _so be it,_ because I'd rather go without forever than have it because I  _have_ to when I don't  _want_ it.”

Bant deflated. “As your healer I  _cannot_ recommend this. As your friend, I feel terrible for doing anything other than cheering right now.”

“It's okay, Bant. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, even if they're bad ones. I just want to know if there's something I can take so my hands will stop shaking long enough to hold a pen for my finals.”

Bant made a whimpering groan, scuttled over to a cabinet to pull out some pills, and gave him a tight hug before he left, filling his nostrils with the scent of an ocean and seaweed.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had  _maybe_ exaggerated a little to Bant, about how he'd felt after his... attempt.  
He'd been prepared for that first rut like a good little student, had the potentials picked out, knew what he expected from them, and had talked with them about what they expected.

They all knew his heart wasn't up for grabs, and had been alright with it.

He'd planned to visit Quinlan Vos, an unflappable beta, then head to Siri, an insatiable omega, and end with Luminara, a fellow alpha, since they shared a mutual physical attraction.

His body, convinced all was well with the world, would sleep forty-eight hours, and he'd be back to his studies with barely a hitch.

Until he and Quinlan had been undressing one another and easing forward.

Every second that passed had made Obi-Wan's stomach tighten into worse knots, made him dread what would come next  _more,_ until finally he pulled back from kissing Vos' throat with barely-concealed revulsion.

He  _had_ felt horrible in that moment, sitting on the side of the bed and staring at his feet.

Vos had sat up beside him, still naked, and waited until Obi-Wan admitted it felt like he was being forced by the universe. That he didn't... want... he just didn't want. Yes, he was aroused. Yes, his body was doing all the right things.

But his heart wasn't in it, and it all tasted like ash.

Vos had given a nod, squeezed his shoulder, and told him, “Frip the universe. Do what  _you_ want.” That if Obi-Wan didn't want to have sex with people he didn't love, it was nobody's business, and he shouldn't be ashamed of who he was.

“Don't I have to try it, before I can say I don't like it?”

“Banthakark,” scoffed Vos. “If you're miserable  _already,_ why bother going forward? You don't  _owe_ anybody this, Obi-Wan. Sexual freedom means freedom to say  _no thanks_ without any explanations required. It's not some right of passage, required to be a  _real_ adult.”

Obi-Wan had been shocked at hearing Quinlan Vos, of all people, say  _those_ words, but they had comforted him  _because_ they'd been said by Quinlan Vos, sex hound extraordinaire.

Weirdly enough, Vos seemed to respect him more now than before— though the teasing remained painful as ever— and he certainly never mocked Obi-Wan about  _this._ Apparently he'd decided Obi-Wan wasn't a rule-following pushover, that he knew himself, knew what he wanted and didn't want, and had the guts to hold to those things.

Vos admired that, even if he didn't follow any of Obi-Wan's own life choices.

Obi-Wan wondered if it was  _right_ to maybe stunt his body, but in the end he decided the risk was worth it. 

 

* * *

 

He could see it in Qui-Gon's eyes.

The terror.

Even after eleven years at this man's side, Qui-Gon Jinn didn't fully trust Obi-Wan could be a person instead of an animal.

Obi-Wan stared back into those eyes.

Trapped in a pirate holding cell, with the pirates all dead from a Nikto-only disease that swept through the base, they both knew it would be days before rescue could possibly arrive.

Qui-Gon had managed to conceal his fear, the agitation revealing itself in frustration and pacing for the first two days, even as the sweet scent slowly began to fill the room.

But now?

It was here, and there was an alpha right across the room, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall.

It was heartbreakingly clear what Qui-Gon expected.

So Obi-Wan simply watched him in return, his own body shifting into rut to meet the omega's need. He wouldn't be able to hide that, and he couldn't hide the fact that he didn't just want an omega, he wanted _this one._ His shields went a bit funny, this close to the love of his heart when the man was afraid and in heat, and Qui-Gon could read how _very deeply_ Obi-Wan had longed for him for seven whole years now.

No wonder he assumed the twenty-four-year-old would lose it in the madness to come, when even Qui-Gon himself reached a point of begging.

_But you are worth whatever sacrifice it may take._

It would not damage Qui-Gon to wait the heat out without help. He would be miserable as hell, yes, but the man had survived worse.

_And you have not given consent. And when in the thrall of nature's best aphrodisiac, you will not be able to give a consent worth a damn._

So Obi-Wan settled in to suffer for as long as it took to protect his beautiful, precious Qui-Gon from a cruel joke the universe had handed them.

It was going to be hell...

But for Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi would walk through hell.

 

* * *

 

They were laying flat on the floor when rescue finally arrived. Neither of them strong enough to stand, and both ghostly pale and wretched.

The heat was fading, and both bodies were exhausted from the long, painful vigil.

Obi-Wan relaxed against the stretcher, every bone in his body aching, sweat still beading his brow, and yet...

He couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips.

He had faced the greatest temptation of his life, and not given in. For seven years, his dearest, most coveted dream was to hold Qui-Gon close, make love to him, and hear the man's whimpered need for  _Obi-Wan,_ all while knowing that the odds of Qui-Gon ever willingly choosing him were horrifically small.

This would have been a sure thing. Days of Qui-Gon simply being  _his._ The dream made  _real._ The odds of him ever having the chance again were small, and Qui-Gon himself had  _begged_ for it before the end.

_But I didn't give in._

He'd proven to Qui-Gon that he was not Xanatos.

_I am a man. Not an animal. I love you. And I will never,_ ever  _betray you, no matter what I am offered, or what you say or do._ He'd endured both ends of the spectrum from Qui-Gon, after all.

His body dragged him into unconsciousness, and he let the medics have their way with his dehydrated form.

The last thing he saw before he went under was Qui-Gon's troubled eyes, embarrassed blush, and the tangled, greasy hair sprawled around his head as he lay on the other stretcher.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, wondered what he was thinking, and then was gone.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke in the Halls of Healing, he was told Qui-Gon had already recovered and gone home.

Obi-Wan gave a nod, just a little stung the man hadn't waited until he awoke.

_Then again, I am in love with him. Not the other way around._

_And though I am his Padawan, I am an adult._

_I can certainly check myself out of the Healing ward by myself._

Obi-Wan still didn't have his full strength back, so the walk to their rooms was slow and a bit laborious. To be honest, he just wanted to sleep again for few more days.

He managed to type in the door code, and stepped inside to smell sapir tea.

Qui-Gon stood with his back to the door, staring out the window.

Obi-Wan didn't speak, knowing the other man had heard him come in, since his shoulders stiffened.

_It was traumatic for him. Better let him have some space._ Obi-Wan moved into the kitchenette to pour himself some of the tea, then headed for his room. “I'm going to sleep,” he offered, “probably for a year.” He'd almost reached his door when a low voice spoke, tremulous and hesitant.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan looked back, but Qui-Gon hadn't moved, and only part of his face could be seen through the curtain of hair.

“Thank you,” his master whispered.

Obi-Wan's heart gave a throb so powerful he almost couldn't speak through the beautiful pain of it. “Of course, Master,” he murmured back.

Even if Qui-Gon Jinn never wanted him, never loved him, he was worth every ounce of discomfort Obi-Wan had passed through.

And if the blush that tinged Qui-Gon's ear was any indication, he very well might have felt the force of those thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“Padawan Kenobi. You have faced a trial far more specific to your own personal journey than any this Council could have devised. Not only did you prove yourself to be an adult capable of making difficult choices under duress, you also proved yourself capable of placing the long-term wellbeing of another before your greatest desires, held out for the taking. You have proven that you understand what it is to be a Jedi, and what the Force itself has declared, far be it from us to deny from you. When you and your master are ready, the ceremony will be held, and the Order will recognize the knighthood you have already earned.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at Windu's words. He felt utterly stunned, actually. He bowed in silence, unable to find words as a grin spilled across his face.

_I did it, Tahl. I did what you said I could. I became a knight._

He could feel the warmth of her pride and joy through the Force, where she now rested. Given the slight intake of air of Qui-Gon beside him, Obi-Wan suspected he'd felt it too.

“Qui-Gon Jinn, do you agree with the Council's assessment?”  
Obi-Wan's smile faded into a quiet line.

Most of his friends had already been knighted. Hell, Vos had a  _Padawan_ already, despite all his grandiose claims about not getting saddled with a child until after he was done with the fun parts of life. He'd found a shy little Twi'lek, and his need for total independence sailed out the window.

They were beautiful together. The hidden, wholesome side of Vos that Obi-Wan had caught sight of once shone softly around the child he'd taken in to raise.

Obi-Wan knew why Qui-Gon had refused to consider him for the Trials. Even after all these years, he kept waiting for his fears to receive a hint of validation.

He kept Obi-Wan to watch for the evil he was sure  _had_ to lurk somewhere.

It hurt, but Obi-Wan understood.

Qui-Gon's world was limited by his fear, and after eleven years with the man, Obi-Wan had come to realize that he could not free the older Jedi.

Only Qui-Gon could choose to accept the hands held out, wanting desperately to help him heal.

So far he'd rejected all of them. The pain too familiar and safe, the fear looking too much like survival instinct. The vile chameleon with its teeth sunk into his soul, narrowing his vision, tunneling his strength and joy. Limiting him.

Sometimes, fear bypassed anger and hate and morphed straight into suffering.

Qui-Gon squared his shoulders beside Obi-Wan, lifted his head, and said, quiet and clearly, “Padawan Kenobi is ready.”

Shock— even  _more_ intense this time— flooded Obi-Wan's blood.

“He conducted himself with the courage and kindness of a good man. Anything else he needs to learn, he will gain through experience. He is a quick learner, and has the discipline to teach himself whatever skills he may find he needs in the future. I am proud to have been called his master for a time.”

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon's face, read the honesty there, found  _respect—_

A tear slipped down the Padawan's cheek at the praise.

Slowly, Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan, and offered him a smile.

Somehow, Obi-Wan managed an unsteady one of his in return.

“I stand ready to sever his braid at the earliest convenience of Knight Kenobi and the Council.”

 

* * *  
  


Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the hangar, as Obi-Wan readied to leave on his first solo mission as a knight.

Obi-Wan's “convenience” had been  _right then and there,_ and Qui-Gon had cut his braid with reverent fingers.

Now, Obi-Wan wrapped that braid around Qui-Gon's large hand.

He gave Qui-Gon a smile he'd never dared use on this man before, and felt it widen into a grin as he saw the older man's cheeks pink. “When I get back,” he murmured, “I'm going to ask you out on a date.”

He drew the hand gripping his braid up, pressed a quick kiss to the back of it, and strode away, his heart  _ready_ for the future.

Qui-Gon would have a month or so to work out what he was willing to risk. What he thought. Get some distance and quiet to sort through his mind and heart.

And then Obi-Wan was declaring war on his heart, and he was  _determined_ he was going to win both.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan's slow courtship sometimes drew embarrassed laughs from Qui-Gon, but the older Jedi felt safe.

It had been... a  _very_ long time since he'd felt safe in love. Long before Xanatos came along.

This small, fierce alpha swept him off his feet, and Qui-Gon knew he was falling for him  _hard._

It took time before Qui-Gon was ready to share his body with the younger knight, but Obi-Wan did not begrudge him that time. It never failed to humble Qui-Gon, the way Obi-Wan seemed to treasure even a simple kiss.

He had waited for years with no promise of the future, and now he was allowed into Qui-Gon's heart.

The joy of it shone out of the beautiful face, and Qui-Gon could only stare into his eyes in awe.

 

* * *

 

Their first time together was not in a hurried frenzy of heat or rut.

When Qui-Gon had whispered he was maybe ready to try, Obi-Wan had murmured back a request.

Give him two days.

Nervous, Qui-Gon had acceded.

Now he knew why.

He'd been nervous but willing when he'd offered, but he certainly hadn't felt... relaxed.

Obi-Wan's actions over the course of the next two days, small though each thing might be, slowly and surely drove away Qui-Gon's lingering fears, in favor of mildly frustrated anticipation.

Gentle touches as they went about their days, touches  _different_ from those before, ones that made Qui-Gon aware of his own body and of Obi-Wan's.

The way Obi-Wan curled his lips around his spoon while looking Qui-Gon in the eye— Qui-Gon found mealtimes to include feeling uncomfortably hard.

Twenty-four hours in, he pushed Obi-Wan against the wall and muttered he was ready  _now._

Obi-Wan chuckled, kissed his nose, slid from his grasp, and reminded him he'd been granted  _two_ days _._ At which point he'd walked out the door, hips swaying, and Qui-Gon groaned in annoyance mixed with expectation.

When Obi-Wan finally backed him to the bed, the last of Qui-Gon Jinn's reticence was gone, and he treasured every bit of skin Obi-Wan uncovered as he disrobed, even as Obi-Wan worshiped Qui-Gon's body in return.

Qui-Gon felt surprise when Obi-Wan asked in a breathy whisper, “Will you fill me? Please?”  
The surprise melted into desire and gratitude. How had the Force seen fit to allow this glorious soul to fall in love with  _Qui-Gon,_ of all people?

“I'm going to make you feel good,” Qui-Gon promised. “Have you done this before?”  
Obi-Wan quirked a licentious smile. “Very big toys.”  
“How big?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, and opened the side-table drawer.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. “What were you  _doing_ ?”

“Making sure that should you ever see me, I would be ready,” Obi-Wan whispered, surging up to claim Qui-Gon's mouth with his own warm tongue. “I had years to build up to anything you had to offer.”

Qui-Gon frowned at the largest of the toys. “I'm not quite that big.”

“Honesty,” Obi-Wan purred. “More attractive than size, my love.” He rolled to offer his ass, spreading his legs. “Please, Qui?”

Qui-Gon felt the soft skin of his buttocks, brushed his finger over the entrance and watched it pulse in anticipation. “You cleaned for me?”

“Of course I did. I've wanted this for years.”

Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, smiled at Obi-Wan's quivering breath in response.

He took his time in preparing the small alpha, in making sure Obi-Wan's body was ready to receive him.

When he entered, Obi-Wan arced back into him, head falling to rest on his shoulder as Qui-Gon wrapped his arms tight around chest and quivering stomach.

“Worth it,” Obi-Wan whispered, melting against him as Qui-Gon sank to the hilt. “Worth all the waiting for you to be ready.”

“It was a long wait,” Qui-Gon rumbled, squeezing his arms even tighter.

Obi-Wan chuckled breathlessly. “One hell of a foreplay.”

Qui-Gon rolled his hips, pulled out and pressed in again, and found the sounds Obi-Wan made to be quiet but torn from his very depths.

Kissing Obi-Wan's exposed throat, Qui-Gon kept thrusting into him as he wrapped calloused fingers around Obi-Wan's length.

The younger man shuddered and grinned like a madman. “Oh, Qui—”

Qui-Gon's thumb brushed the gentle swell of knot that would inflate in time of rut and  _knew._

Next heat, he wanted to feel it from the inside.

 

* * *  
  


They prepared for it.

Refused all missions that week, notified everyone they wanted to be left undisturbed, stockpiled food so they wouldn't have to leave the apartment unless they wanted to.

And this time, as Qui-Gon slowly spiraled into his heat, Obi-Wan allowed himself to pet the man, hands stroking over his flank and ass, Obi-Wan's blood racing at the low moans Qui-Gon made in response.

Obi-Wan watched in fascinated delight as Qui-Gon's body prepared, as slick began to run down his thighs, and as Qui-Gon's eyes glazed with need.

“I've got you,” Obi-Wan whispered, kissing him deep. “I'm going to take care of you.”  
Qui-Gon whimpered, curling into him, and Obi-Wan felt a protective warmth spread through his bones.

“Beautiful,” Obi-Wan crooned, delighted when Qui-Gon trembled at the word alone. “You have a praise kink, don't you?”  
“Yes,” Qui-Gon stammered out.

Obi-Wan soothed him with a low purr and a hand slipping between his thighs, trailing up through the slick to his entrance. “Isn't that a perfect match, then? Because I want to praise you. Your scent is driving me mad.”

“Alpha.”

Obi-Wan grinned against his shoulder, slipped a finger into the loose heat waiting for him.

Qui-Gon pressed back, trying to take more of it, and Obi-Wan brushed it over Qui-Gon's sensitive place. Hips bucked, eyes widened, a keen escaped kiss-reddened lips.

Obi-Wan's pupils blew wide and a growl settled in his throat as he nipped at those lips, reaching out through the Force to lose himself in his lover's presence.

Qui-Gon's Force signature had eased over the three years of their courtship. The fear binding it tight had slowly unraveled, allowing it to breathe again.

Obi-Wan loved its comforting depths, the way it engulfed him in light and warmth.

But his body ached for the omega, and playing with Qui-Gon's Force presence would have to happen another time.

Obi-Wan guided Qui-Gon onto his hands and knees accompanied by murmured encouragement.

“So beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered again, running his tongue around Qui-Gon's leaking hole, tasting the scent that he had craved for so long.

Qui-Gon whimpered, needy—

“I know,” Obi-Wan soothed. “I know. I'm here.” He tested the muscles, to make sure they were loose enough, then lined himself up and slid home, not pausing until they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Qui-Gon let out a low wail of pleasure, rocking eagerly against him.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “So impatient. I don't even get the savor the moment—?”

Another discontent shove back against him had Obi-Wan grinning for a moment before he began thrusting with firm pressure, asking Qui-Gon's body to accept his presence, and the omega all too happy to welcome it.

Obi-Wan chased the pleasure dancing in and out of reach for both of them until they caught it, Qui-Gon gasping as Obi-Wan's fingers around his cock sent him over the edge. Obi-Wan followed, spilling into his lover, his knot inflating to tie them together.

They collapsed to the bed, arms and legs unable to hold them as waves of release echoed back from one mind to the other.

Obi-Wan maneuvered them to lie on their sides as he wrapped his arm around Qui-Gon's chest, his other hand in the man's beautiful hair, one leg slung over Qui-Gon's thigh, Obi-Wan's cock still deep inside Qui-Gon's eager body.

Obi-Wan smiled into Qui-Gon's back.

Quinlan had been right.

Frip the universe.

It  _was_ nobody's business, and he  _knew_ his instincts had been right.

He cuddled into Qui-Gon, loving the appreciative hum he received in return.

His beautiful, tall omega.

“I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn,” he whispered.

Fingers twined with his as the other murmured back, “You have my heart and my trust, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

And that...

That was heaven.

 


End file.
